Gohan y sus aventuras en la escuela
by SSJ123GOHAN
Summary: Que paso después de los juegos de cell? que pasa si gohan fue a la escuela a los 13 años allí se reunirá con gente nueva... esta historia la cree solo para saber que piensas ya que soy nuevo en estos de los fic espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola vengo con esta historia de dragon ball z soy nuevo en esto del fanfic ice esta historia para que me digieran que les parece que me criticaran para así poder hacer mejor las historias espero disfruten.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt me pertenecen ojala si pero no bueno disfruten**

¨hola soy gohan¨ **hablar**

¨_hola soy gohan_¨ **pensar**

¨**hola soy gohan**¨ **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Hera un día soleado y bonito en la residencia son no ase mas de 3 años que los juegos de cell fueron ese fatídico día en el que el héroe mas grande de la tierra avía sacrificado su vida para salvar a el mundo de una destrucción segura por un monstruo tan terrible lamentable mente ese monstruo avía sobrevivido y mas fuerte que nunca tubo que depender de son gohan poner fin a la abominación conocido como cell, después de a ver sido destruido el héroe conocido como son goku decidió quedarse en el otro mundo alegando que el era la culpa de todas las amenazas que llegaban a la tierra, después de eso todo regreso a la normalidad…bueno lo mas normal que podría ser.

¨gohan¨ grito una vos femenina un poco mayor interrumpiendo lo pacifico que se veía el monte pauz.

¨si mama¨ otra voz masculina contesto esta ves mas joven.

¨ven aquí ahora mismo jovencito¨ la primera voz que parecía ser la madre del joven le grito.

¨ya voy¨ sin dudarlo dos veces el joven respondió.

¨_hombre mama se oye muy enojada_¨ pensó al bajar por las escaleras entro al la cocina pasando por la sala al llegar pudo ver a su mama conocida como chichi con cara de enojo en su rostro quien pensaría que esta señora podría hacer que las dos personas mas fuertes del universo sucumbieran ante su ira y su sartén de la fatalidad, hablando del sartén gohan estaba aliviado que no lo veía en cualquier lugar aun recordaba ese fatídico día en el que recibió su primer castigo con el sartén…

_**^^MEMORIA DE GOHAN^^**_

Gohan estaba tranquilo estudiando como siempre lo asia después de haber destruido a cell ase 1 año su madre estaba embarazada y gohan feliz de que pronto tendría a un hermanito lamentable mente para gohan hoy era el día que nunca olvidaría no por que va a nacer su hermano no le faltaba 2 meses para que naciera sino porque en estos días chichi andaba con un humor de los mil demonios.

Gohan estaba trabajando como loco y estaba arto por decirlo menos así que abrió la ventana saltando por ella aterrizando a la perfección en el césped.

¨_baya que día tan aburrido yace iré a ver a el señor picolo ase tiempo que no lo veo_¨ pensó y era cierto después de los juegos de cell picolo se quedo con dende para enseñarle como ser guardián de la tierra gohan soltó una risita al pensar como dende le iría con picolo el era su maestro después de todo y savia mejor que nadie lo frio y cruel que era.

¨_Pobre dende a de estar pasándola muy mal_¨ pensó con diversión, estaba a punto de despegar cuando una voz lo detuvo.

¨adonde crees que vas jovencito¨ dijo la voz con enojo, gohan estaba sudando balas reconocía esa voz en cualquier parte del universo la voz de su madre.

¨_estoy muerto_¨ pensó en pánico. ¨ma-ma y-yo solo quería v-ver el pa-pa-isaje eso es todo¨ tartamudeo con miedo.

¨en serio?¨ pregunto chichi, era obvio para ella que estaba mintiendo eso la iso enojar mas de lo que ya estaba, ¨_seguramente quiere ir a ver al monstro verde_¨ pensó con amargura.

¨s-si¨ respondió aun tartamudeando.

¨no me mientas son gohan seguro ibas a ver al monstro verde ese¨ le grito chichi, gohan estaba literal mente contra la pared tratar de engañar a su madre era una mala idea y mas aun en estos tiempos.

¨a no s-solo qu-queria ver el paisaje tt-te lo jur-ro¨ respondió gohan con el mismo tartamudeo, ver la cara de su madre le decía que no le creía nada esto solo asusto mas a gohan.

¨enserio…¨ respondió chichi con una sonrisa, esto tomo por sorpresa a gohan pensó que le creía pero todo eso cambio cuando chichi continuo¨ como no quieres decirme la verdad entonces te castigare¨ contesto con su sonrisa ahora espeluznante, de la nada saco un sartén gohan estaba en shock al ver el famoso sartén avía sido testigo de lo que el sartén asía a su padre.

¨_estoy muerto_¨ pensó en lo que recibía su primer paliza por el sartén.

**^^FIN DE LA MEMORIA DE GOHAN^^**

Ahora que recordaba su hermanito goten de 2 años no lo podía ver por ningún lado porque seria.

¨jovencito me puedes explicar lo que paso?¨ chichi le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, gohan se volvió a su madre con cara de confusión.

¨_que paso?_¨ pensó que pasaría? avía pasado algo?, ¨de que hablas mama? que paso?¨ pregunto aun muy confundido.

Esto era todo lo que chichi necesitaba para sacar el sartén y golpear a gohan tan duro como pudo.

¨hayyy… que fue eso?¨ pregunto gohan masajeando su cabeza por el dolor.

¨se suponía que irías a recoger a goten de la casa de bulma enseria como se te pudo olvidar¨ grito chichi, gohan se estremeció como podía olvidar eso con razón chichi estaba tan enojada sin pensarlo dos veces se despidió de su madre y salir volando a la capsula corp.

¨me voy mama voy por goten¨ grito mientras salía por la puerta, chichi estaba perpleja la dejo con su rabieta sola parpadeo confundida y un poco enojada.

¨_bueno es el hijo de su padre después de todo_¨ se rio de su pensamiento.

-o-

**CON GOHAN**

Gohan volaba por la montaña girando asiendo vueltas se sentía increíblemente feliz volar claro si no fuera por el sartén seria mejor pero en fin usaría este tiempo para ir a ver a picolo y a los demás.

¨_solo espero que a mama se le pase lo enojada_¨ penco con miedo. Con eso en mente salió volando a toda velocidad a la capsula corp.

-o-

**Así que que les pareció? mal muy mal o recontra mal sean honestos es mi primera ves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO: 2 VISITANDO A LOS AMIGOS**

**Hola soy yo de nuevo espero les haya gustado mi primer capitulo pero en fin aquí traigo otro capitulo de gohan y sus aventuras disfruten.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt me pertenecen ojala si pero no bueno disfruten**

¨hola soy gohan¨ **hablar**

¨_hola soy gohan_¨ **pensar**

¨**hola soy gohan**¨ **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan volaba por todo lo alto del cielo disfrutando de el viento contra su cara actual mente se dirigía a capsula corp para recoger a su hermanito goten, su mama avía visitado a bulma en uno de sus días a la ciudad dejando a goten porque el niño se puso a llorar porque quería jugar con trunks, gohan no savia porque chichi iría a la ciudad tal ves de compras.

¨_no, no creo que mama iría de compras podía haberme pedido _¨ pensó, se le hacia raro que su mama iría sola con goten el niño a pesar de ser de tan solo 2 años era una caja de problemas al igual que su amigo trunks de 3 años, esos chicos siempre causaban problemas al joven adolecente y juntos…

¨_no quiero pensar en ello_¨ gohan se estremeció al pensar en los dos semi sayajin juntos era espeluznante y gohan no quería ni imaginarlo.

Al poner atención de nuevo pudo ver la ciudad de west city cede de la mas grande empresa del mundo la capsula corp a lo lejos pudo ver el edificio era fácil de ver al ser muy grande y de color amarillo en forma de domo.

Gohan se dirigió al la entrada aterrizando en el césped, no tenia que preocuparse de las personas viéndolo bajar del cielo ya que la gente de ciudad west estaba acostumbrado a robots volando por capsula corp les parecía normal ver a gente bajar del cielo pensando que eran robots como los otros.

Gohan se dirigió a la puerta tocando el timbre espero y no habría nadie volvió a tocar, el savia que estaban en casa gracias a sus sentidos ki se quedo esperando asta que abrieran la puerta.

**-o-**

**ADENTRO EN LA CAPSULA CORP CON BULMA**

Bulma estaba trabajando en una maquina des tiempo después de a ver pasado de los juegos de cell a ver conocido a su hijo del futuro ella se preguntaba si podía hacer una maquina del tiempo como la que trunk viajo a este tiempo.

¨_por supuesto que puedo después de todo yo la invente_¨ pensó con una sonrisa. Hera cierto bueno no tan cierto ella la creo pero no era ella era su otra yo del futuro.

Con eso en mente se puso a trabajar estaba tan concentrada poniendo una pieza importante en la maquina….

¨**BOOOOMMM**¨ salto al escuchar el ruido y el temblor que le siguió, normalmente se pondría a trabajar después de eso pensando que era vegeta como siempre pero al recordar que tenia a dos niños muy traviesos salió corriendo a toda velocidad a donde el ruido venia.

¨maldita sea como pude pensar que dejarlos solos era una buena idea¨ grito bulma corriendo a toda prisa por el pasillo solo esperaba que los niños estaban bien.

¨_son sayajin, que les podría pasar?_¨ pensó, era cierto aunque no eran inmortales era muy poco probable de que se lastimen gravemente.

Al llegar a donde se origino el ruido se quedo en shock, allí estaban los dos sentados en el sofá como angelitos sus sonrisas en sus rostros infantiles viendo la tele… o lo que quedaba de ella.

La tele estaba destrozada un gran agujero se veía en medio de la pantalla quemada, bulma miro la escena en shock luego su cara se puso enojada mirando a los dos niños enfrente de ella.

¨trunks que paso a la tele¨ pregunto con cara de enojo pero con voz serena, ella no era como chichi en el carácter eso era seguro no creía que alguien fuera como chichi.

Trunks miro a su madre luego a goten de goten a su madre, ¨el fue¨ dijo señalando a goten que tenia la sonrisa mas grande del mundo igual que su padre.

¨enserio que paso?¨ le volvió a preguntar a trunks mirando al niño que era un retrato vivo de goku.

¨bueno yo estaba enseñando a goten lo que papa me enseño y goten trato de hacer lo mismo pero…. ¨ dijo mientras recordaba lo que sucedió…

**^^RECUERDO DE TRUNKS^^**

Truks y su amigo goten estaban viendo la tele aburridos normalmente irían a molestar a su padre o su mama pero no estaban aquí viendo la tele aburridos, bueno trunks era goten en cambio estaba con su típica sonrisa viendo la tele, trunks recordó algo que avía aprendido durante su entrenamiento con su papa.

¨goten que tal si te enseño un truco increíble que papa me enseño?¨ pregunto trunks a su amigo.

¨si me gutan dos tucos¨ respondió goten.

¨ok mira esto¨ trunks dijo mientras ponía las manos enfrente de el y apareció una esfera de luz en sus manos, goten estaba muy asombrado por lo que vio avía visto a su hermano hacer lo mismo pero no de tan cerca.

¨woouuu, quelo intental ¨ grito mientras asía lo mismo que hiso su amigo, tardo mas que trunks para que la esfera apareciera cuando lo hiso era mas pequeña que la de trunks, de repente la esfera se movía como loca en las manos de goten asiendo que el niño se asuste y la dejara ir la esfera viajo directamente a la tele estrellándose creando un gran** Boooom…**

**^^FIN DEL RECUERDO DE TRUNKS^^**

¨y eso fue lo que paso¨ termino trunk de contar lo que avía pasado, bulma los miro en shock luego se cambio a su actitud furiosa no por los chicos sino por un cierto príncipe.

¨_vegeta eres hombre muerto_¨ pensó , estaba apunto de ir a hablar con vegeta cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, se dirigió para abrirla.

¨hola gohan, vienes por goten?¨ pregunto la peli azul mirando al chico en su puerta rascando se la cabeza y dando su famosa hijo sonrisa, bulma lo miro recordando aquel día que lo conoció el niño tímido y pequeño se avía convertido en un adolecente de 13 años tenia el mismo pelo que cuando fueron los juegos de cell ahora era tan alto como ella llevaba su gi igual que el de su padre normalmente lo vería con su gi morado pero hoy estaba en este.

¨si bulma mama esta muy preocupada y me mando a recogerlo¨ contesto gohan.

¨ok ben por aquí¨ dijo bulma mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigió a donde los niños estaban, gohan la siguió contemplando lo grande que era la casa de bulma el ya a estado aquí pero siempre que venia le asombraba.

Llegaron al la sala allí estaban goten y trunks con las mismas sonrisas en sus rostros, al ver a gohan aparecer con bulma su sonrisa creció aun mas.

¨gohan/guhan¨ gritaron los dos juntos corriendo al demi sayajin derribándolo al suelo, bulma solo mira lo escena con diversión.

¨hola chicos¨ dijo gohan riendo acariciando la cabeza de su hermano y su amigo, se safo de los dos niños para ponerse de pie.

¨me gustaría quedarme a jugar pero yo y goten nos tenemos que ir¨ le dijo a trunks, trunks lo miro con decepción y bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo.

¨no te preocupes mañana vendremos a jugar¨ le dijo a trunks acariciando su cabeza, trunks inmediatamente lo miro y sonrió.

¨ok¨ contesto esperando que ya fuera mañana.

¨bueno bulma nos vamos antes que mama se enoje¨ dijo gohan mientras tomaba a goten y se dirigía a la puerta.

¨ok gohan y no olvides la promesa que le asistes a trunks¨ grito mientras lo veía alejarse, suspiro y miro a trunks.

¨ve a lavarte las manos que es hora de comer¨ le dijo su madre, trunks inmediatamente desapareció por el pacillo,

¨_típico niño.. ahora si en lo que estábamos _¨ pensó bulma mientras de dirigía asía un cierto cuarto de gravedad.

¨Vegeta¨ grito a todo pulmón.

**-o-**

**CON GOHAN Y GOTEN**

Gohan avía decidido viajar en la nube nibu mas cómodo para goten que se encontraba en sus piernas.

¨guhan dode bamos¨ pregunto goten, gohan lo miro no podía creer lo parecido que era a su padre en todo.

¨vamos a visitar al señor picolo y a krillin¨ contesto gohan, ojos de goten se ilumino.

¨yeaaa siii vamos a a visital malon¨ grtito en niño feliz, gohan se rio del entusiasmo de su hermanito con eso salió disparado en la nube nibu asía el mirador de allí iría a kame hause.

Al estar cercas del mirador goten se quedo asombrado nunca antes avía venido y al ver lo alto que estaba se emociono normalmente un niño se asustaría pero el no era un niño ordinario, gohan vio a su hermanito viendo la torre con asombre le sonrió y se dispuso a acelerar la nube para que llegara asta arriba donde estaba el mirador.

Al llegar gohan bajo de la nube con goten en sus brazos al bajar pudo sentir pasos que se le acercaban al darse vuelta allí estaba picolo y dende, picolo se veía exactamente igual que en los juegos de cell pero dende Hera otra cosa ahora era mas alto no tan alto como el pero si mas alto.

¨hola señor picolo, dende¨ dijo gohan con su sonrisa en su rostro, picolo solo gruño un saludo mientras dende fue a saludarlo.

¨hola gohan tanto tiempo sin verte mira que grande estas y…. hey no es tu hermano?¨ pregunto dende al notar al niño en los brazos de gohan el era guardiana si que tenia que saber de las personas que mueren y nacen.

¨si este es goten, saluda goten¨ dijo gohan mientras le mostraba el niño, la sonrisa del niño nunca bajo al ver dos seres verdes en cambio creció mas.

¨guaaaaau mi hemano conote gnte vede¨ dijo el niño, gohan y dende se rieron pero picolo solo dio otro gruñido.

¨en fin que as echo gohan, la madre tuya no te deja en paz?¨ pregunto el namek gruñón el sabia la respuesta.

¨jajajaja pues jajajjaja¨ gohan no hallaba las palabras correctas era cierto no lo dejaba en paz siempre lo tenia trabajando en sus estudio pero no quería decir eso a su madre.

¨bueno solo viene a visitarlos y que goten conociera eso es todo¨ dijo gohan tratando de salir del tema.

¨como digas muchacho¨ dijo picolo con una sonrisa, el sabia lo que gohan estaba pensando.

Después de eso le enseño a goten el lugar todo lo que podía porque era enorme goten estaba mas que feliz de ver este nuevo lugar trunks estará celoso eso era seguro.

Después de averle enseñando se dispuso a marcharse a kame hause no sin antes despedirse de picolo y dende.

¨adiós señor picolo adiós dende ¨ grito mientras se subió a la nube nibo y se marcho.

¨ahora a kame hause¨ dijo gohan a goten. Gohan no avía visto al monje durante estos 3 años su mama siempre tenia su cabeza en los libros ella si daba unas visitas a kame hause así fue como goten y la hija de krillin se conocieron.

Al llegar a kame hause aterrizo en la arena allí acostado en una silla de playa y con una revista para adultos en la cara era el maestro roshi el viejo era un pervertido total pero no era el problema de gohan.

Se dirigió a la entrada toco la puerta y se abrió revelando a un krillin.

¨hola krillin como es-huaw .. que es eso?¨ pregunto gohan al ver a krillin señalando la cabeza del monje.

¨jajajjaja…esto?¨ contesto krillin mientras apuntaba su cabeza a diferencia de cómo gohan lo recordaba krillin era diferente, bueno no tan diferente seguía siendo tan enano pero en su cabeza avía pelo y gohan no recordaba que krillin tuviera pelo.

¨s-si¨ dijo gohan confundido era extraño ver a krillin con pelo.

¨jajaj pues ya ves, quería un nuevo luck¨ dijo con un pequeño rubor en su rostro, luego se volvió hacia gohan con una sonrisa, ¨pero veo que as crecido mucho gohan¨ dijo con una sonrisa.

¨jajajaj si bueno¨ dijo gohan ahora el con un rubor.

¨pero pasa veo que goten esta impaciente¨ soltó una risita al ver al niño queriendo salir de los brazos de su hermano quería jugar con marron y si seguían parados en la puerta no podía.

¨si creo que si¨ dijo gohan con una sonrisa su pequeño hermano estaba tratando de salir para poder jugar con la niña.

Al entrar por la puerta pudo ver el interior era igual como lo recordaba algunos cambios mínimos como un cuadro de krillin y 18 con marron.. etc.

¨hola gohan por fin escapaste de las garras de tu madre¨ vino una voz la voz de 18 con marron en sus brazos, dejo a la niña en el suelo que se fue directamente a goten para ponerse a jugar.

¨bueno no escape jajaj solo viene¨ dijo gohan sentirse avergonzado de siempre le decían sobre chichi.

¨como sea¨ 18 puso los ojos y se marcho.

¨jajajjaj no le agás caso gohan ella siempre es así¨ dijo el monje al joven aunque era cierto lo de su madre de ser sobreprotectora.

¨jajajja si no te preocupes¨ dijo gohan aun avergonzado, empezó hablar con krillin se entretenía hablando con el monje por increíble que parezca ni el maestro roshi o el cerdito aparecieron o despertó.

Avía llegado la hora de irse así que gohan se levanto y llego a goten agarrando al niño con los brazos y dando sus despedidas a todo el mundo goten quería quedarse mas pero gohan sabia que era tarde y su mama probablemente estaría echando humo así que se lo llevo prometiendo que después vendrían.

Al estar cercas de el monte pauz solo un pensamiento pasaba por la mente de gohan.

¨_espero que mama no este muy enojada_¨ pensó con miedo, dirigiéndose a la casa son esperando lo mejor.

**-o-**

**Bueno que les pareció? Espero les guste y gracias a luisi carlos y a 123gohanz por darme su opinión.**

**Tal ves mañana tenga el otro capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La noticia**

**Hola soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo para gohan y sus aventuras en la escuela,**

**Les quiero dar gracias a: **

**Luis Carlos, nuevamente por estar al tanto de mi historia y sobre los consejos claro que si me servirían mucho te lo agradecería.**

**ACyborg18, bueno los de los capítulos si me gusta subirlos rápido ya que cuando leía las historias tardaban en subir el siguiente capítulo y sobre la letra negrita me gusta ser ordenado XD, aunque mi ortografía sea una mierda.**

**Videl33, me hace feliz que te guste la historia y sobre lo de si videl aparecerá en esta historia es claro no tenía pensado ponerla pero después de pensarla la pondré junto con sharpner y erase, pero no estoy seguro de hacer un romance gohanxvidel me gusta la pareja pero no tenía pensado hacer un emparejamiento tal vez abra unas escenas lindas pero no prometo nada. **

**Bueno sin más que decir espero disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt me pertenecen ojala si pero no bueno disfruten**

¨hola soy gohan¨ **hablar**

¨_hola soy gohan_¨ **pensar**

¨**hola soy gohan**¨ **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan que actualmente volaba a su casa en la nube nibu y con su hermanito goten en los brazos no podía imaginar el terror que le esperaba en su casa, ya avían pasado 4 horas desde que gohan había ido por goten a la casa de bulma en wes city chichi sabia que para llegar del monte puz a ciudad west duraba como 5 horas en carro y 3 horas en avión, pero ella sabía que gohan no usaría esos transportes ella era consciente de lo que la nube tardaba en llegar ya que había hecho varios viajes a ciudad west, para llegar la nube nibu duraba solo 30minutos en llegar.

¨_solo espero que mama no esté muy enojada_¨ pensó gohan, aunque tratara de idear una escusa para salir de las garras de chichi no podía encontrar una eso y que era muy mal mentiroso no ayudo mucho.

¨miea hemano es a casa¨ dijo goten rompiendo el estado pensativo de gohan, gohan estaba sudando balas no sabía qué hacer, seguro chichi estaba enojada y lo castigaría por desobedecerla.

Gohan suspiro no había otra opción tendría que decirle a su madre la verdad, ¨_no creo que se enoje tanto después de todo solo fui a visitar a los amigos... verdad? _¨ su afirmación se convirtió mas en pregunta en su cabeza, en que estaba pensando seguro su mama lo mataría.

Gohan salto de la nueve aterrizando perfectamente delante de la puerta de su casa con goten aun en sus brazos, ¨aquí vamos¨ susurro preparando para lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta lentamente entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta mientras lo asía, al voltearse no podía ver ni una señal de chichi donde estaba, estaba a punto de gritar para decir a su madre que estaba en casa cuando un olor lo interrumpió.

¨ese olor… huele delicioso¨ grito gohan olvidándose de su madre y correr a donde provenía el olor, el olor provenía de la cocina así que gohan fue inmediatamente asía a ya sin dejar a goten de sus brazos el niño también había olido el olor y no podía dejar de babear mientras su hermano lo llevaba a la cocina él es medio sayajin como su hermano y solo había dos cosas que los sayajin amaban más que nada, 1 la pelea y 2 la comida.

Gohan entro a la cocina dándose cuenta de que el olor provenía de la mesa, allí en la mesa había una comida como para alimentar a 100 personas un podía pensar que quien estaría tan loco como para comer todos eso gohan en cambio solo podía ver la comida con baba que sale por un lado de su baca cayendo en el cabello del niño en sus brazos, goten estaba tan concentrado como gohan viendo la comida con baba por su boca como para darse cuenta del liquido que caía en la cabeza.

Gohan inmediatamente se sentó poniendo a goten en una silla, los niños inmediatamente empezaron a devorar la comida que se les ponía en frente, devorando pollo, bolas de arroz, sopa, etc.., tolo lo que encontraban se iba a su estomago, solo había pasado un momento cuando la comida había desaparecido dejando solo la mitad de ella, estaban a punto de devorar lo que quedaba cuando una voz binó desde la entrada de la cocina.

¨así que ya llegaron¨ dijo la voz dulce de una mujer, gohan estaba sudando balas giro la cabeza lentamente asía su madre quien estaba allí parada con una sonrisa, goten en cambio estaba despreocupado mientras seguía comiendo.

¨m-mama¨ empezó gohan con miedo en su voz, su mundo feliz al estar comiendo una gran cantidad de alimento delicioso desapareció para recordar que estaba en grandes aprietos, ¨y-yo pued-do exp-plicarlo ¨ continuo mientras veía a su madre con terror, chichi en cabio seguía sonriendo, esto perturbo a gohan porque su mama seguía sonriendo, no tenía ni idea.

¨no tienes nada que explicar gohan¨ dijo chichi con su voz dulce, gohan estaba en shock su madre no estaba enojada que mundo era este seguro solo era un sueño, o tal vez no aun recordaba el sartenazo que su mama le dio al olvidarse de que tenía que ir por goten.

¨en-n se-erio?¨ gohan no lo podía creer, chichi asintió con la cabeza mirando a su hijo más grande, gohan decidió dejarlo así tal vez esta fue una manera de salir ileso.

¨si gohan porque no te pones a comer, ya que goten no te dejara nada¨ dijo chichi viendo al niño más pequeño, gohan se había olvidado de la comida en un parpadeo empezó a devorar la comida que quedaba en la mesa.

Lo que gohan no se había dado cuenta es que chichi llevaba un papel en la mano que decía `` orange star high school`` en la parte de arriba.

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

¨que deliciosa estaba la comida¨ dijo gohan mientras entraba a la sala masajeándose el estomago después de a ver comido, goten que había terminado mucho antes que su hermano estaba en el sofá viendo las caricaturas les gustaba este programa seres que parecían de diferentes colores con cabezas muy grandes y antenas que les sale por su cabeza, de repente una cara de un sujeto apareció parecía ser de 49años con bigote negro, cabello afro del mismo color tenia ojos negros con un circulo azul cielo rodeándolo.

¨HAAAAAAAAAA¨ grito goten quien había estado viendo sus caricaturas favoritas para ser remplazadas para lo que goten podía imaginar un monstruo.

¨que pasa goten?¨ pregunto gohan al ver al niño saltar y gritar del susto, goten apunto a la pantalla mientras se escondía detrás del sofá.

¨un moautruo¨ le dijo, gohan llego donde estaba la tele y se asomo solo para ver al tipo que goten señalaba, gohan se acordaba del sujeto era el mismo payaso que el de los juegos de cell.

¨jajajjajajaj… goten no es un monstruo es solo mr. Satan¨ dijo gohan riendo de su hermano menor, iba a continuar cuando la tv lo interrumpió.

¨**jajjajajaja, chicos y chicas están listo para ver al campeón defender su título contra los luchadores más hábiles del planeta**¨ comenzó con una voz molesta y muy ruidosa mientras asía el signo de la paz ``V´´, ¨**si es así no duden en venir al torneo mundial de artes marciales que se celebrara en ciudad satan, espero a oponentes realmente fuertes… aunque dudo que haiga uno tan fuerte como yo jajajajajajajaja** ¨ continuo ahora mas arrogante, gohan solo podía ver con una gota de sudor lo que mr. Satan estaba diciendo.

¨_bueno parece que alguien se le subió la fama a la cabeza_ ¨ pensó al ver la imagen del bufón desaparecer, las caricaturas de goten volvieron a transmitir.

Goten inmediatamente brinco al sofá sentándose y volver a ver las caricaturas esperando que el monstruo no aparezca de nuevo, gohan solo miro a su hermano en diversión como parecía que tenía miedo de mr. Satan.

¨que está pasando?¨ pregunto chicho al entrar a la sala ella había oído el grito de goten pero al entrar solo lo vio allí sentado como si nada, gohan se volvió a su madre quien para explicarlo que había pasado.

¨nada mama, es solo que goten se asusto al ver a mr. satan¨ dijo gohan a su madre con una sonrisa.

¨no lo culpo¨ murmuro chichi, ¨pero bueno, gohan necesito hablar con usted¨ continuo chichi mientras le asía señas para que la siguiera, gohan entro en pánico tal vez no se escapo del regaño y el castigo.

Siguió a su mama hasta la cocina sentándose en una cilla enfrente de chichi, chichi lo miro con la más grande sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba a gohan con orgullo.

¨gohan vas a asistir a la escuela¨ dijo chichi, gohan solo podía mirar con shock lo que su madre le dijo.

**-o-**

**Qué tal?.. Pobre gohan no puede creer lo que chichi le dijo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Tenía la intención de hacerlo mas largo pero les prometo que el siguiente será más largo.**

**Gracias por leer… Chau. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, para los que estaban ansiosos de que gohan valla a la escuela este es el capitulo aquí verán lo que le pasara a gohan en su primero día de clases, espero lo disfruten.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt me pertenecen ojala si pero no bueno disfruten**

¨hola soy gohan¨ **hablar**

¨_hola soy gohan_¨ **pensar**

¨**hola soy gohan**¨ **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan estaba en shock no podía creer lo que su madre le estaba diciendo, aparentemente su madre lo había inscrito en una escuela sin antes decirle, gohan solo podía ver a su madre en la negación.

¨p-puedes repetirlo mama¨ dijo gohan todavía en shock, chichi solo sonrió mas estaba orgullosa de su hijo ella había hecho cargo de los estudios de gohan con la intención de volverlo un erudita, sin embargo ese era el sueño de chichi no de gohan.

¨como escuchaste joven, que iras a la escuela¨ dijo chichi mientras extendía la mano y le entrego una hoja a gohan, el la tomo inspeccionándola de cercas y leyendo en voz alta.

¨ orange star high school ¨ leyó el nombre escrito en la parte de arriba del papel, ¨estimado son gohan nos da alegría informarle que usted fue aceptado en orange star high school, como usted fue educado en casa se le acomodara en 2do de secundaria ya que usted es de 13 años de edad, esperamos su llegada, attm: el director ¨ termino de leer gohan, el solo podía mirar el papel no creyendo lo que decía, miro a su madre quien seguía con una sonrisa.

¨pp-pero¨ comenzó gohan al no creer esto, ¨no pp-puede ser no qui…¨ era todo lo que podía decir antes de que chichi golpeara las manos en la mesa asiendo saltar a gohan, chichi lo miro a los ojos asiéndole saber que no aceptara un no por respuesta.

¨nada de peros niño iras a esa escuela, no quiero que te vuelvas un vagabundo como tu padre¨ dijo chichi dejando claro que no había que discutir, gohan solo pudo asentir con la cabeza no quería llegar a la furia de chichi.

¨bueno eso espero¨ dijo chicho viendo a gohan, ¨a y la escuela empieza mañana a las 6 así que deberías irte a dormir¨ continuo mientras se dirigió a la sala apagando la tele y llevar a goten a su cuarto para dormirlo.

Gohan solo se quedo allí con el papel en mano,¨ _orange star high school _¨ pensó tal vez eso era lo mejor, ¨_en que estoy pensando si se dan cuenta de mis poderes pensaran que soy un bicho raro_¨ continúo mientras se ponía de pie y dirigirse a su habitación para un buen sueño.

¨_pero no puedo alegar con mama es tan malditamente terca_¨ gohan ya había decidido en el momento que cerró su puerta, ¨_solo espero no hacer nada estúpido_¨ fue su último pensamiento antes de acostarse en su cama y esperar el día que se aproximaba.

**Al día siguiente**

Gohan estaba actualmente descansando en su cama soñando que estaba comiendo una cantidad muy grande y deliciosa de alimentos, era el sueño perfecto más bien perfecto para un sayajin, todo estaba tranquilo el canto de los pájaros se oían afuera las hojas de los arboles balanceándose de un lado al otro el sol saliendo por las montañas, si era un día perfecto.

¨Gohaaaan¨ grito una voz que hiso estremecerse todo aquel que la escuchara, gohan brinco de un salto de su cama sorprendido de la voz que lo despertó de su sueño perfecto, el estaba confundido el porqué su madre le gritaría así.

¨_estaba en problemas_?¨ era todo lo que podía pensar hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora en el reloj, ¨_mierda son las 5:45 se me olvido la escuela_¨ pensó al darse cuenta del porque su mama le había gritado.

¨más vale que te levantes jovencito o iré allí a despertarte por mi cuenta¨ vino la voz de chichi detrás de la puerta.

¨ya me levante mama no tienes que venir¨ grito gohan entrando en pánico mientras entraba al baño tomar una ducha apresurada termino, se enrollo una toalla a su cuerpo y salió del baño, al salir empezó a buscar que ponerse no podía encontrar nada.

¨_maldición se me olvido haber preparado ropa para ponerme_¨ pensó en pánico, estaba como loco buscando que ponerse que casi no vio la bolsa con letras que decían ´´uniforme´´ que se encontraba en su escritorio, gohan miro la bolsa no recordaba haber dejado una bolsa allí, se dirigió haber que había la abrió revelando un uniforme que gohan suponía era de la escuela sin más que decir se vistió con su nuevo uniforme.

**-o-**

**Con chichi**

Chichi estaba terminando de poner los platos de comida en la mesa, acababa de dejar el traje de la escuela en el escritorio de el esperando que el lo notara, Solo esperaba que el no llegara tarde a su primer día de clases.

¨hola mama¨ dijo gohan mientras entraba a la cocina, chichi se dio vuelta para ver a su hijo en uniforme escolar consistía en unos zapatos de vestir negros, pantalones de vestir negros con un cinturón del mismo color, una camiseta blanca que cubre sus brazos y un chaleco igualmente negro con una insignia de una estrella en el pecho.

¨_mi gohan se esta convirtiendo en un hombre…_¨ pensó mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras juntaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando, gohan solo podía ver a su madre como lo miraba.

¨mama porque me miras tanto?¨ pregunto mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa y empezó a rascarse la cabeza, chichi vio a su hijo con diversión.

¨nada gohan es que te ves tan guapo¨ dijo chichi, esto solo hiso sonrojar mas a gohan, ¨en fin… ponte a comer que se te ase tarde¨ continuo chichi, gohan no lo pensó dos veces se apresuro a la mesa y empezó a devorar su comida teniendo cuidado de que el uniforme no se manche.

¨bueno ya me voy mama, dile a goten mi adiós¨ dijo gohan mientras se paro y se fue volando a la escuela.

Chichi solo se quedo allí con los brazos cruzados mientras empezó a contar en sus pensamientos, ¨_1…2…3.¨ _termino la cuenta, en ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió revelando a gohan parado allí rascándose la cabeza y sonrojándose mientras lo hacía.

¨y… donde queda la escuela?, jajajjajajja¨ se rio torpemente mientras esperaba a su madre le digiera, chichi solo suspiro mientras miraba a gohan.

¨esta a 600km asía el oeste, es una ciudad muy grande no te perderás¨ contesto chichi, gohan asintió con la cabeza dando vuelta para marcharse cuando su mama lo detuvo.

¨gohan toma esto ¨ dijo chichi entregándole lo que parecía ser una mochila, gohan parpadeo se sentía tan tonto como para olvidar eso, sin más que decir salió volando hacia el oeste desapareciendo en la distancia.

¨_seguro que es el hijo de su padre_¨ pensó chichi con diversión mientras cerraba la puerta y ver si goten se había despertado.

**-o-**

**Con gohan**

Gohan viajaba a toda velocidad a la escuela, su mama le había dicho que se encontraba al 600km al oeste así que así a ya se dirigía.

A lo lejos podía notar una ciudad muy grande no tan grande como ciudad west pero si muy grande, podía ver a gente caminar por las banquetas los carros pasaban por la calles, gohan suponía que iban a sus trabajos y escuelas, el no podía imaginar vivir aquí rodeado de tanta gente demasiado ruido el aire contaminado, esto definitivamente no era un lugar para el.

¨woauuuu si que hay demasiada gente¨ dijo para el mismo, ¨_pero este no es el momento de pensar si no pe apuro llegare tarde a mi primer día_¨ pensó mientras bajaba a la ciudad aterrizando en un callejón para no ser visto, después de aterrizar salió del callejón caminando por la banqueta tratando de pedir indicaciones a la gente para poder encontrar la escuela.

¨disculpe señora, me podría decir donde queda _orange star high school?_ ¨ pregunto a una señora que parecía estar en sus treinta tenía un vestido café que le llegaba hasta las piernas unas zapatillas del mismo color junto con unos lentes.

¨claro cariño, se encuentra en esa dirección¨ dijo la señora indicando a gohan con el dedo y una gran sonrisa, ¨si sigues derecho como 3 cuadras veras el edificio de la escuela¨ le dijo la señora a gohan.

¨gracias, que tenga un buen día¨ gohan se despidió mientras salía corriendo a rrapido a la dirección que la señora le dio.

Los peatones estaban en la confusión al ver a un joven niño corriendo muy rápido pasándoles mientras esquivaba para no chocar, gohan era inconsciente de lo rápido que iba no iba tan rápido pero si mas rápido que cualquier persona normal.

Al llegar a la entrada de la puerta hiso una pausa verificando el nombre de la escuela ´´_ orange star high school´´ _decía en el letrero con una estrella en medio_, _al darse cuentaque era el mismo nombre respiro hondo y entro.

Gohan estaba sin habla la escuela era muy bonita con las pareles azul cielo, el techo color blanco y el piso tenia cuadros blancos había un escritorio aun lado de la entrada, dos escaleras separadas para subir y bajar al piso de arriba y de abajo, en medio de las escaleras había otro pasillo asi como en la derecha e izquierda de las escaleras.

¨en que te puedo ayudar?¨ pregunto una voz dulce asiendo que gohan volteara al escritorio donde provenía la voz.

¨es que soy nuevo y no se que debo hacer ¨ contesto gohan a la que pensaba que era la secretaria de la escuela.

¨debes ser son gohan?¨ pregunto con el mismo tono dulce, gohan solo asintió con la cabeza y le entrego la hoja que la escuela le había dado, la secretaria tomo la hoja y asintió a gohan levantándose para que la siguiera.

¨ok ven te enseñare donde es tu clase, y te daré esto¨ le dijo mientras tomaba una hoja diferente y se la entregaba a gohan, gohan la vio de reojo parecía ser si horario, metió la hoja en su mochila y la siguió.

¨como puedes ver la escuela se compone de dos plantas, la de abajo es mas para 1,2 y la de arriba es para 3, aunque no quiere decir que no tendrás clases en la de arriba¨ dijo la secretaria mientras conducía a gohan por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja, se detuvo en una puerta marcada ´´2b´´, ¨bueno esta es tu clase espero te guste¨ continuo mientras se alejaba de gohan de regreso a su oficina.

Gohan solo tomo aire preparándose para su primer día en la escuela, extendió la mano tocándola 2 veces y esperar a que el maestro abriera.

-o-

**Dentro del salón de clases**

El maestro estaba dando una lesión de química mientras escribía en el pizarrón primeros 50 elementos de la tabla periódica, todos estaban concentrados a excepción de 3 personas que estaban sentadas en la misma fila.

¨pssk videl¨ empezó a susurrar una chica con el pelo rubio, ojos azul marino con una piel muy cremosa, llevaba la misma vestimenta de gohan solo que ella no tenia chaleco ni cinturón.

¨que quieres eresa?¨ le contesto otra chica ahora conocida como videl, ella tenía el pelo negro atado en dos coletas, ojos color azul cielo su piel era pálida ella llevaba el mismo uniforme que su amiga solo que ella tenía guantes de combate en sus manos.

¨no sabes las noticias?¨ pregunto la rubia ahora conocida como erase a videl, videl la miro negando con la cabeza, ¨pues resulta que se dice que un chico nuevo viene a la escuela¨ dijo erase a videl con su actitud burbujeante.

Videl la miro negando con la cabeza su amiga siempre se emocionaba de todo, pero aunque videl no quisiera admitirlo estaba interesada un chico que venía a mitad del año no era normal.

¨a quien le importa tal vez es solo otro perdedor¨ dijo un chico alado de videl, el también tenía el cabello rubio pero largo sus ojos eran de color negro el también tenía el mismo uniforme que gohan solo que el tenia el chaleco abierto y las mangas de su camiseta dobladas dejando al descubierto sus brazos.

¨parece que el señor shapner está muy interesado en conversar con la señorita erase y la señorita videl¨ dijo el maestro quien se había percatado de los tres hablando, videl, erase y shapner solo podían pedir un perdón y meter su cara en el cuaderno.

El profesor estaba dispuesto a continuar explicando cuando tocaron la puerta, el se dirigió asía ella abriéndola para revelar a un gohan avergonzado.

¨a tu debes ser son gohan verdad?¨ pregunto el maestro gohan solo pudo asentir al maestro, la clase no podía ver al recién llegado solo se veían sus pies.

¨ok ven chico preséntate a la clase¨ dijo el maestro dejando pasar a gohan, camino hasta el centro del aula inclinándose mientras se presentaba.

¨hola mi nombre es son gohan¨ dijo inclinándose con un pequeño rubor en su cara, la clase se quedo en silencio hasta que se rompió en susurros, los comentarios que gohan escuchaba a oír gracias a su súper audiencia eran de, ¨míralo es un nerdd¨ por parte de lo chicos y ¨que guapo es¨ por parte de las chicas, gohan solo se sonrojo mas mientras escuchaba los comentarios.

¨bueno ahora que te presentaste porque no tomas asiento gohan¨ dijo el maestro, gohan asintió con la cabeza y empezó a buscar un asiento hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

¨hey guapo hay un asiento libre aquí¨ grito una voz era erase, gohan la una chica rubia que parecía muy agradable, gohan se acerco tomando asiento junto a la chica burbujeante el le sonrió al sentarse asiendo que la chica a sonrojarse un poco.

¨hola mi nombre es erase y estos de acá son videl y shapner¨ le dijo a gohan apuntando a una chica de pelo negro y un chico de pelo rubio, gohan no le prestó importancia al chico concentrándose mas en la niña de cabello negro.

¨_esta chica tiene un nivel de energía muy fuerte_¨ pensó mientras la miraba, no era tan fuerte como krillin ni el mucho menos pero podía decir que su poder fisilmente superaba al la de un humano ordinario.

Videl también mantuvo sus ojos en gohan para ella el era muy sospechoso estudiando su figura su físico y su aspecto, por lo que ella podía imaginar el era alto como shapner y un cuerpo construido aunque no se podía ver ella era una luchadora en progreso y sabia estas cosas, normalmente los niños presumiría de sus músculos como shapner, pero este chico era al revés se estaba ocultando, porque seria.

¨hey..hey ¨ les interrumpió una voz asiéndolos saltar en la sorpresa, ¨chicos esto no es la hora para jugar a las miradas¨ dijo eresa quien los había interrumpido, gohan y videl inmediatamente rompieron la mirada con un rubor en sus rostros.

Erase solo podía mirarlos con diversión, ¨hay creo que serian la pareja perfecta¨ dijo en felicidad disfrutando del momento que estaba pasando gohan y videl, gohan y videl se sonrojaron como un tomate en la declaración de erase, shapner solo podía reír en diversión.

¨noooooo es cierto¨ gritaron los dos al tratar de poner todo en orden, todo el mundo los miro incluso el profesos, esto solo hiso que quisieran desparecer lástima que no podían.

El primer segundo y tercer periodo habían pasado sin incidentes, erase le ofreció a gohan sentarse con ella en cada clase junto a sus dos amigos, gohan se había enterado que el profesor de química era amable pero si se tomaba enserio la clase, ingles que le tocaba en su segundo periodo era una maestra muy bonita y alegre, su profesor de geografía era bastante descarado le recordaba al y a gohan no le gustaba el .

Actualmente se dirigía asía la cafetería se había separado de erase, videl y shapner ase unos minutos, entro a la cafetería viendo las mesas color rojo y la estantería donde sirven la comida tomo una bandeja y se dirigió asía la cocinera, el estaba muy hambriento el desayuno que le dio su madre tendría que ser suficiente como para durar hasta la comida pero gohan se imagino que al volar por su cuenta uso mucha energía drenándolo, tendría que recargar su energía y que mejor manera que comiendo.

¨me puede dar 4 de estos y 5 de aquellos y que tal unos 13 de aquellos y 8 de los de alla también 11 más de aquellos¨ dijo gohan mientras veía la comida, la cocinera solo miro a gohan en shock al llevar su comida afuera en el patio no era la única varios estudiantes también lo vieron con los ojos abiertos, como ese chico piensa comerse todo eso.

Gohan solo ignoro las miradas mientras salía al patio sentándose en una mesa afuera de la gente, estaba a punto de comer su almuerzo cuando una voz lo interrumpo.

¨enserio piensa comerte todo eso?¨ dijo la voz, gohan se asomo por detrás de su montaña de comida viendo a videl quien había sido el origen de la voz con shapner t erase igual en shock mientras miraban la montaña de comida.

¨si, porque hay algún problema?¨ pregunto gohan confundido, videl solo lo miro y asintió mientras tomaba asiento junto con shapner y erase.

Después de una larga y aterradora hora del almuerzo gohan y el grupo se dirigían asía educación física, gohan no sabía que haría no quería mostrarles a la gente lo que era capaz de hacer tenía miedo que lo acusaran de ser un bicho raro.

¨aun no puedo creer que fueras capas de comer esa cantidad de comida nerd boy¨ dijo shapner mientras se dirigían a la cancha, gohan solo se rasco la cabeza avergonzado tendría que pensar en algo para tratar de reducir los alimentos.

¨jajajaja veras yo solo tenía mucha hambre¨ dijo gohan mientras sudaba por la nuca, shapner videl ni erase le creía pero quienes eran ellos para juzgar.

¨así que gohan, donde vives?¨ pregunto erase mientras sonreía a gohan.

¨bueno yo vivo a 600km al este de la ciudad en una región llamada el monte pauz¨ dijo gohan como si no fuera nada, pero sus amigo solo estaban en shock.

¨dijiste… 600km¨ grito videl quien había sido la primera en despertar del shock, gohan solo asintió con la cabeza confundido en porque alzaría la voz de esa manera.

¨pp-pero tardarías 3 ho-horas en viajar de ay-ya está a-aca en avión ¨ continuo shapner, gohan solo lo miro y empezó a rascarse la cabeza avergonzado.

¨_parece que no estoy siendo discreto como pensaba ser_¨ pensó mientras trataba de idear una escusa, ¨solo me levanto temprano soy una persona madrugadora¨ les dijo con la esperanza que le creyeran, todos asintieron dejando allí el tema porque el timbre sonó y se apresuraron a educación física.

El día transcurrió sin incidentes para gohan afortunadamente para el al ser su primer día el maestro lo dejo que viera el ejercicio desde la banca, para gohan parecía que shapner y videl eran los mejores en todo los ejercicios, erase era bueno uno de los peores.

Gohan estaba cerrando su casillero que se le había asignado preparándose para irse, hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

¨gohan esperas a que tu mama te venga por ti?¨ pregunto la voz de videl mientras se acercaba por el pasillo casi vasillo, gohan negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de cerrar su casillero.

¨no yo voy a tomar un autobús que me deja cercas¨ contesto gohan, videl lo miro intensamente no le creía nada gohan era muy misterioso y ella siempre descubría los misterios.

¨bueno hasta mañana videl¨ se despidió gohan mientras salía de la puerta.

¨voy a descubrir que escondes son gohan¨ pensó con una sonrisa al nuevo reto que se iba marchando.

-o-

**Con gohan**

Cuando gohan salió por la puerta se fue corriendo a las afueras de la ciudad, estaba a punto de salir volando cuando un letrero le llamo la atención allí en medio del letrero y era la cara de con unas letras que decían ´´Ciudad Satan hogar de Y su hija Videl Satan´´.

¨_así que esta es ciudad satan_¨ pensó no se había dado cuenta pero parece que esta ciudad era ciudad satan, ¨espera que?... v-vide es l-la hija-a de ese payaso¨ grito de repente no creer lo que había descubierto porque no se había dado cuenta antes tal vez era porque estaba tan nervioso de ser descubierto.

¨_hombre no sabía que ese bufón tenía una hija tan bonita_¨ pensó de repente se dio cuenta de lo que pensó y se puso rojo como un tomate, intento aclararse los pensamientos esos y salió volando a su casa.

¨la escuela no parece tan mala¨ pensó mientras se acercaba a su casa.

**-o-**

**Que les pareció?... espero les haya gustado. ^_^ **

**Sobre lo de videl y gohan puedo hacer que se enamoren eso si ustedes quieren.**

**No puse nombres en los maestros me pareció inútil ya que no son los de la historia XD.**

**Para los que no conozcan al , fue un maestro de gohan particular que chichi trajo a su casa el usaba métodos poco ortodoxos para enseñar por eso a gohan no le gusta.**

**No se olviden echarse una vuelta por mi otra historia y me digan lo que piensan así podre comenzar el segundo capítulo… gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola soy yo de nuevo y traigo el cap5 de ´´Gohan y sus aventuras en la escuela´´ espero lo disfruten.**

**Antes de empezar quiero pedir disculpas si me demore es que estuve ocupado con mi otra historia ´´El nuevo mundo´´, bueno empecemos con el cap.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt me pertenecen ojala si pero no bueno disfruten**

¨hola soy gohan¨ **hablar**

¨_hola soy gohan_¨ **pensar**

¨**hola soy gohan**¨ **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

gohan se encontraba actualmente dirigiéndose a su casa, la el primer día de escuela para nuestro joven demi saiyajin había terminado para el no fue tan malo salvo el profesor de geografía, pero independientemente de eso gohan no se arrepintió de ir a la escuela, sus 3 nuevos amigos en opinión de gohan estaban bien cada uno a su forma, erase era la alegre y gentil de los tres, shapner era el tipo rudo y videl era del tipo que no acepta un no por respuesta.

¨_aun no puedo creer que ella sea hija de mr. satan_¨ pensó mientras podía ver su casa a lo lejos, el aterrizo en el patio cercas de su casa, se dirigió a la puerta y entro.

¨mama, goten ya estoy en casa¨ grito para anunciar que había llegado, no pasaron más de 2 segundos cuando un goten corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos se dirigió asía el.

¨hemano…¨ grito el niño, él había estado triste de que su hermano mayor no estaba en casa para jugar, ¨no e vuevas a ir¨ grito desesperada mente goten mientras se aferraba a la pierna de gohan.

¨no te preocupes chorro…¨ dijo gohan a su hermano mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ¨oye ahora que estoy aquí podemos jugar¨ dijo gohan al niño en su pie, los ojos de goten se iluminaron al escuchar a su hermano.

¨enseio?¨ pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, gohan solo asintió al niño con una sonrisa en su rostro, ¨sii… vamo a juar¨ grito goten mientras saltaba por la habitación.

¨eso será más tarde goten¨ dijo chichi quien se había enterado de la llegada de gohan y había visto el intercambio entre los dos hermanos.

Goten puso mala cara pero él a pesar de ser de tan joven sabía que no debería alegar con chichi, solo se quedo allí sin decir nada esperando el momento para jugar con gohan.

¨y como te fue en la escuela gohan?¨ pregunto chichi ahora mirando al adolecente.

¨pues me fue bien mama, la verdad es que no parece tan mala¨ dijo gohan a su madre.

¨y hiciste amigos?, conociste a alguien?¨ pregunto chichi a su hijo, ella quería saber todo sobre el primer día de clases de gohan.

¨si mama, conocí a tres estudiantes¨ dijo gohan poniendo los ojos ante las preguntas de su madre.

¨y como son?, cuáles son sus nombres?, no son delincuentes verdad?¨ siguió preguntando su mama.

¨mama, tranquila deja te cuento pero no hagas un escándalo¨ dijo gohan mientras una gota de sudor bajo por su cara.

¨ok¨ contesto chichi, ella sabía que estaba exagerando pero que podía hacer es su madre después de todo.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, gohan le contó a su madre de sus nuevos amigos, chichi al enterarse de que 2 de sus amigos eran chicas empezó a darle una charla a gohan de que él era muy pequeño para tener hijos, gohan solo pudo sonrojarse ante las cosas que su madre estaba diciendo.

Al terminar la platica gohan se puso a jugar con su hermano quien estuvo esperando para él para poder empezar a jugar, cuando ellos se encontraban jugando en la sala gohan recordó que le prometió a trunks que iría el y goten a jugar pero no pudo el no tenía previsto lo de la escuela y todo eso y dudaba de que chichi lo dejara ir, el marco a capsula corp y le prometió a trunks que el sábado iría disculpándose con el niño en la otra línea el niño dijo que si y que lo esperaría.

Después de haber arreglado el asunto con trunks goten y gohan regresaron al juego un rato mas, la hora de dormir había llegado y gohan y goten se fueron a dormir, gohan solo espero lo mejor para el día siguiente.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Gohan se encontraba dormido en su cama con una pata saliendo de la cama roncando muy fuerte, todo el lugar estaba tan pacifico y callado hasta que…**Rrriiiiiinnnnnnnnn.**

Sonó el reloj despertador interrumpiendo a gohan de su sueño cómodo se despertó con un gemido, el había puesto el despertador alas 5 de la mañana no quería estar a las carreras como lo hiso en su primer día.

¨_esto es lo malo de ir a la escuela_¨ pensó mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigió asia el baño y tomar una dusha, el no era del tipo madrugador por eso le molestaba levantarse tan temprano. [**NOTA DEL AUTOR: A nadie le gusta eso XD]**.

Al salir del baño se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela y se dirigió escaleras abajo para tomar un desayuno.

¨no olvides lavarte los dientes antes después de desayunar¨ dijo chichi quien ya se había levantado y echo la comida para su hijo mayor.

¨si mama¨ contesto gohan mientras se sentaba y empezaba a devorar la comida.

Al terminar se fue a lavar los dientes, mientras se los lavaba recordó todas las miradas que la gente le daba cuando comía el tenia que arreglar eso ya que no era normal que una persona pueda comer esa cantidad de comida bueno acepción de los saiyajin pero la gente no sabía de ellos.

¨porque no como una semilla del ermitaño para reducir mi apetito¨ pensó mientras se enjuagaba la boca, ¨no creo que sea una buena idea¨ continuo pensando al recordar que las semillas te llenan por 10 días pero el al ser un saiyajin solo te llena por 2 días y medio, ¨_pero y si las parto por la mitad?_¨ se pregunto en sus pensamientos, al pensarlo por un rato decidió que sería una buena idea.

Al terminar de lavarse los dientes se dirigió a su cuarto y tomar una semilla que tenia aguardada en una bolsa en su escritorio, tenia 5 semillas que al partirlas por la mitad serian 10 el tomo una y la partió luego puso una mitad en la bolsa y la aguardo quedándose con la otra mitad.

¨ya es hora gohan o llegaras tarde¨ grito la voz de su madre, gohan miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 5:45 de la mañana, el tomo su mochila y se dirijo a la puerta despidiéndose de su madre y salir volando a la escuela.

Al llegar a la ciudad aterrizo en el mismo callejón del día anterior y se fue corriendo a la escuela pero ahora a paso moderado, al entrar al edificio se dirigió a su casillero para tomar sus cosas y esperar la campanada de entrada.

¨gohan, yohu aquí¨ grito erase tan feliz como siempre mientras shapner y videl venían detrás de ella.

¨hola erase, shapner, videl¨ saludo alegremente el demi saiyajin.

¨hola gohan¨ dijo videl mientras miraba a los ojos de gohan, esto solo hiso a gohan sentirse como si estuviera siendo interrogado.

¨que tal nerd boy¨ dijo shapner usando el apodo que le había dado.

¨entonces dime gohan, que piensas de la escuela?¨ pregunto erase mientras se pegaba al brazo de gohan, esto solo hiso que gohan se ruborizara.

¨a pues me parece muy buena¨ dijo gohan tratando de calmarse al tener a una chica pegada a su brazo, estaba a punto de continuar pero la campana sonó señalando que las clases ya empezaron.

El cuarteto se dirigió a su salón de inglés que era su primer periodo, la clase no tubo ningún incidente salvo la miradas de sospechas que videl le daba a gohan debes en cuando él las noto pero hiso lo mejor que pudo para ignorarlas.

Gohan y videl se dirigían asía la clase de arte esta clase solo la daban 2 veces a la semana, erase y shapner no tenían la clase, por eso se encontraban caminando al salando arte los dos en un silencio espeluznante hasta que gohan rompió el silencio.

¨así que… sabes pintar?¨ dijo gohan asiendo una pausa para pensar si debería preguntar o no.

¨pues no se pintar muy bien, que tal tu?¨ dijo videl ahora mirando a gohan.

¨pues la verdad nunca pinte antes así que no estoy seguro¨ contesto gohan.

¨nunca?... ni cuando eras pequeño?¨ volvió a preguntar mirando con incredulidad al demi saiyajin.

¨no nunca… jajajajaja¨ contesto gohan mientras se rascaba la parte posterior y se reía con nerviosismo, era cierto después de haber sido secuestrado por su tío radiz y lo que paso con los saiyajin, frízer, los androides y cell no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pintar como cualquier niño normal lo aria.

¨bueno si tu lo dices¨ contesto videl no creyendo que no halla echo ni un solo dibujo.

Ellos llegaron al salón de arte y tomaron sus asientos esperando a que el profesor entrara, había solo 14 personas más en el salón esta clase casi nadie la tomo solo eran muy pocas personas que la tomaron, al tiempo el profesor entro y hiso señales para que todos se callaran.

¨hola muchachos, quiero que todos tomen sus pinceles y pinten un paisaje¨ dijo el maestro mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio y esperaba a sus alumnos que trabajaran.

Gohan no savia que pintar él no era bueno en eso, hecho un vistazo a su lado donde se encontraba videl y la vio pintar, parecía que ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba asiendo.

¨_no se que pintar…_¨ pensó mientras volvía a mirar su lienzo, ¨_ya sé que tal el monte pauz_¨ continuo pensando ahora feliz de hallar algo que pintar, el demi saiyajin se puso a pintar mientras imaginaba el monte pauz.

Después de un tiempo todos habían terminado de pintar incluyendo gohan, el maestro quien estaba todo el tiempo acostado se levanto para ver el dibujo de los estudiantes.

¨bueno chicos, voy a pasar a sus lugares para ver sus obras de arte¨ dijo el maestro de arte mientras se dirigía a cada uno de sus estudiantes a ver su pinturas, el maestro paso por todos los alumnos luego se fue donde estaban videl y gohan.

¨a solo faltan ustedes¨ dijo el maestro cuando llego a los dos adolescentes, ¨porque no me muestras tu pintura primero señorita satan¨ continuo el maestro cuando se acerco a ver la pintura de videl.

¨si maestro¨ dijo videl mientras asentía con la cabeza y le enseño el cuadro, su cuadro consistía en un campo de césped con animales y arboles por todo el lugar al fondo había montañas donde el sol se ocultaba y un lago que corría por detrás de la montaña hasta desaparecer por el borde del cuadro.

¨a qué bonito paisaje¨ dijo el maestro era cierto era bonito, videl no era una gran pintora pero no estaba mal, ¨ok el señor son porque no me muestra su pintura¨ continuo el maestro después de dirigirse a gohan.

Gohan estaba sudando balas el tenia la idea de que pintar pero eso no significaba que pintara bien.

¨claro¨ contesto gohan con nerviosismo mientras le enseñaba la pintura a él maestro.

¨y que es esto?¨ pregunto le maestro con una gota de sudor que corría por su cabeza, el no estaba seguro de lo que era el solo veía piso verde con cuadros cafeses y un circulo verde encima de ellos también había unos triángulos al fondo igual de verdes y con un sol encima de ellos, ¨_qué demonios es esto?_¨ se pregunto de nuevo mirando el cuadro sin sentido.

Videl quien no había visto la obra de gohan decidió echar un vistazo, en el momento en que vio el dibujo no pudo evitar soltar una risa, los otros estudiantes quien estaban curiosos también decidieron ver lo que el nuevo había echo al verlo tuvieron la misma reacción de videl pero más fuerte.

¨bueno no se pintar¨ dijo gohan al maestro sonrojándose como un tomate al notar que toda la clase se reía de su dibujo.

¨bueno eso no importa para eso estas en esta clase para aprender¨ dijo el maestro al niño para hacerlo sentir mejor, ¨_aunque seria mejor que nunca dibujara_¨ continuo en sus pensamientos sin poder creer lo horrible que dibujaba.

¨bueno¨ dijo gohan abatido, el maestro solo asintió y se dispuso a regresar a su asiento no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la campana sonara indicando que el tercer periodo comenzó.

Gohan y videl se encontraban una vez más caminando por el pasillo para su clase de química donde se encontrarían con erase y shapner.

¨aun no puedo creer el dibujo que hiciste¨ dijo videl mientras soltaba otra risita, ella había estado burlándose de gohan por dibujar tan mal ni siquiera los niños de 7 años dibujaban tan mal.

¨te dije que no se dibujar¨ le dijo gohan mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

¨está bien cada quien tiene sus talentos…¨ dijo videl asiendo una pausa, ¨lo que es obvio es que el pintar no es tu talento¨ continuo otra vez mientras soltaba otra risa, ella se había olvidado de que gohan era tan misterioso gracias a lo que había sucedido en el salón de arte.

Gohan solo puso mala cara y siguió asía el salón de química donde se encontraron con erase ellos le preguntaron donde shapner era y ella les dijo el profesor de física le había llamado para algo no sabía para que lo quería los dos adolecentes asintieron y trabajaron en lo que el maestro les dijo.

La clase transcurrió y shapner nunca regreso ellos se preguntaban que estaba asiendo, los tres de dirigían a almuerzo ya que la clase había terminado y les tocaba la hora del almuerzo.

¨hola erase, videl, nerd boy¨ saludo el rubio quien apareció en una esquina al frente de él trió.

¨hey sharpi¨ saludo erase mientras el trió se acercaba al rubio, ¨para que te quería el maestro?¨ pregunto al estar cercas de él.

¨pues verán se acuerdan del torneo que el papa de videl organizara en satan citi?¨ pregunto shapner.

¨ahora que lo recuerdo si…¨ contesto videl al recordar a su padre anunciar un torneo en ciudad satan, ¨pero que tiene que ver que el maestro te llame?¨ pregunto al rubio quien solo sonrió y contesto.

¨pues veras el maestro me dijo que Mr. Satan decidió hacer un mini torneo para menores de edad un día antes de el verdadero¨ contesto shapner, gohan se acordó de lo que hercules dijo por tv pero nunca menciono lo que dijo shapner.

¨pero el papa de videl nunca dijo eso por tv¨ dijo erase quien había visto el anuncio también, videl también lo había visto y no recuerda a su padre decir eso.

¨pues por eso me llamo el maestro, parece ser que Mr. Satan acaba de anunciarlo y el maestro dijo que me inscribiera ya que soy unos de los mejores en esta escuela y ganare sin problemas¨ dijo con arrogancia mientras flexionaba su brazo.

Gohan solo puso los ojos en la arrogancia del chico, el no se acordaba de el torneo ya que estaba muy ocupado en la escuela,

¨claro shapner… pero no te olvidas de alguien¨ pregunto videl mientras asía crujir los nudillos.

¨espera piensas entrara?¨ pregunto el rubio ahora con miedo en su voz, él sabía que videl era una peleadora increíble y el rubio no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ella, ¨no importa participare y te derrotare¨ continuo shapner con un poco de miedo en su voz.

¨eso lo veremos¨ contesto vide desafiantemente, pelo luego ella recordó algo que tenía que ver con un cierto demi saiyajin quien se encontraba cayado en toda la conversación, ¨porque no participas gohan?¨ dijo videl mientras miraba al adolescente aturdido por su pregunta.

¨jajajajaja… el nerd boy en el torneo¨ dijo el rubio riendo a carcajadas, ¨no te ofendas pero solo eres un empollón¨ continuo el rubio mientras trataba de contener la risa.

¨si yo no sé pelear… jejejeje¨ dijo gohgan quien había estado callado todo el tiempo, la verdad es que su lado saiyajin quería aceptar y enseñarle a este patético humano lo débil que era pero su lado humano no se lo permitió recordándose que tenía que mantener su secreto.

¨como digas¨ contesto videl ella sabía que estaba mintiendo sabía que gohan era un luchador aunque llevara las ropas esa ella sabía por ver su forma de caminar, ¨_que quieres esconder son gohan?_¨ se pregunto en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigían asía el almuerzo.

Este día gohan solo pidió 3 bolas de arroz y un vaso de jugo, sus tres amigos lo miraron recordando el día anterior cuando se comió una cantidad muy grande de comida pero ahora solo tomo 3 bolas de arroz.

¨hoy no tienes hambre gohan?¨ pregunto erase con su misma actitud alegre.

¨jajajaja… no hoy no¨ contesto el saiyajin mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sus tres amigo solo asintieron y se dirigieron a su mesa, todos los estudiantes solo miraban a gohan recordando el increíble almuerzo que se devoro el día anterior y ahora solo llevaba solo tres bolas de arroz y un jugo.

Cuando gohan se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban solo se puso nervio rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza como siempre lo asía, al llegar a la mesa se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer su comida, gohan al enterarse de que ya nadie lo veía saco la semilla del ermitaño que tenia y la metió en una de las bolas de arroz y procedió a comérselas.

El día paso sin ningún otro incidente afortunadamente hoy no tocaba educación física así que el demi saiyajin no tenía que preocuparse, él no sabía aun si podía mantener sus poderes bajo control cundo sea requerido.

Las clases terminaron y nuestro joven héroe se encontraba en los cielos cercas del monte pauz, al llegar su madre lo recibió como el día anterior asiéndole preguntas de cómo le fue, gohan solo pudo contestar a las preguntas de su madre.

¨_debería participar en el torneo?_¨ se pregunto mientras se recostaba en la silla de su escritorio él se encontraba asiendo la tarea que el maestro de ingles le dejo para él no era ningún problema su mama le había obligado a aprender vario idiomas cuando era más joven así que el inglés no era un problema al igual que sus otras clases, bueno acepción de arte.

¨_no creo que sea una buena idea_¨ continuo pensando mientras regresaba a su tarea y se ponía a trabajar, des pues de haber terminado bajo por su comida y regresar a su cuarto para dormir y esperar el siguiente día, solo esperaba que no haga nada estúpido en educación física.

**-o-**

**Qué tal?... esperemos que gohan no haga algo loco en la clase de educación física, jejejeje.**

**Antes de despedirme unas preguntas:**

**Quieren que haga un gohanxvidel o prefieren otra pareja o ninguna?.**

**Quieren que gohan participe en el torneo?.**

**Gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, chau…. ^_^ **


End file.
